


Freckles

by GracelessTevy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, Freckles, PWP without Porn, Sexual Content, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tevy Discovers under certain lighting, Gabriel's Vessel appears to have an adorable layer of Freckles covering his face...and elsewhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a bit of squeeling Katiebug and I were doing over Richard Speight Jr's freckles which apparently can only been seen in certain shots of him.. too bad because they are fucking cute as hell!!!

The living room of Tevy’s apartment was set up with studio lights and a fake bedroom that looked right out of a gothic vampiress’ house. “A nice way to make a little extra cash,” She said to herself, dressed in her sexiest outfit from her dancing days down in hell.  The photographer would be there within a few hours to do the shoot.  But for now, Tevy was enjoying the cozy bed and all the silly decoration they had brought up.

Tevy heard the door shut followed by a sweet, familiar voice, “You didn't tell me the photoshoot was going to star the bride of dracula herself.”  Gabriel laughed, walking into the living room.

“Doesnt it make you wanna shoot another porno, Gabriel?  I can see it now, ‘Casa Erotica 666: Into the Vampire’s Nest!”  Tevy giggles, turning to her mate and suddenly finding herself staring, “Oh wow…”

“What?” Gabriel smiled, walking up to her.

She laughed, “Gabriel, did you know your vessel has freckles?” She giggled wildly, walking to him and inspecting his face.

Blushing, he turned and peeked at an oversized mirror next to the bed, “It must be all this lighting,” he smirks at her, kissing her cheek.  “So how long till the photographer comes back, hmm?”  He lays on the bed, posing like a male underwear model, “Maybe we can… shoot that movie right quick.”

Tevy bit her lip and giggled, “In a few hours…”  She sits in front of him and peeks over her shoulder at the freckled archangel, “Wanna shoot a movie?”

Gabe wiggles his brow, groaning softly as he watches her lift off her shirt.  He unbuckles his belt and lifts his shirt up, looking down at himself, he freezes.  “On second thought,”  Gabriel snaps his fingers, a shirt appearing back on Tevy’s body, “Wanna just cuddle?”

“Cuddle?” Tevy laughed, “What changed your mind?  Whats wrong?”

“N-nothing…”  He said, squirming up to the pillows, pulling her close, “Just… not feeling it i suppose…”

“Uh huh…” Tevy said, not buying it.  She presses herself to him, kissing his jawline and smiling at his new freckles, curious now if they were hiding anywhere else.  

Their lips met finally, her tongue distracting him enough for her fingers to venture down to his hips.  Slowly, she began to pull up on his shirt.

“Tevy,” Gabe grabbed her hands.

“What are you hiding, Gabriel!?” She attempted to grab his shirt again but within seconds he flew across the apartment, golden wings fluttering and fluffed up in a tizzy.

“It’s nothing, Sugar…” he laughed nervously as she inched closer to him, grinning evilly.  He darted across the apartment again, but this time Tevy caught hold of one of his wings and grounding him.  “Tevy…”

Straddling him, Tevy reaches for his plumage, working her hand into the soft feathers and kneading gently making Gabriel writhe, stifling a moan.  She took this moment of weakness to lift the angel’s shirt up.  She bit her lip at the sight before her.

Amongst the fuzz that made up his thin happy trail, was a line of freckles coming down from over his hips and trailing down the front of his groin.  She undid his belt and eagerly pulled down his jeans and boxers, “Tevy, please…” He protested through his groaning, but he couldn't hide his arousal.  Tevy giggled as his erection popped free as she pulled his boxers down, his freckles followed his trail and down over the base of his cock.  

“Oh my gosh, Gabriel,” She giggled, her smile reaching her ears.  “You been laying naked in the sunlight?”  She was so enthralled with his freckles she hardly noticed she was still kneading his feathers.  Gabriel was still writhing under her and trying so hard not to moan from the pleasure, “Sh-shut up, Tevy… I tried to tell you it was nothing..”

“No, Honey…” She tried to stop herself from giggling, “I’m not… Gabe they’re adorable.”

He smirked at her, “Yeah?”  Maybe they weren't so embarrassing if she seemed to think they were attractive.

“Yes,” she said, crawling over him to kiss his lips again.  “Don't you hide them.”  She nipped playfully at his lip as he snapped his fingers, manifesting a few camera’s and some terrible porno music.

“Casa Erotica 666,” He whispered, smirking, “Take one.”

 

Gabe pulled Tevy’s shirt off as she backed up, straddling his legs.  He sat up, leaning against the headboard and pulling his own shirt off.  Tevy bit her lip.  More freckles lay over his chest.  She slowly kisses neck, down his chest, making sure not to miss his tummy, making him giggle, and then finally over his hip bones before kissing the base of his shaft, nudging it softly with her nose.  He gasps slightly at the sensation, running his fingers threw her hair as she reaches for his feathers again, running them threw her own fingers.  A soft moan escaping his lips.

Gabriel’s freckled cheeks blushed deeply as he felt her lips part over the head of his cock, her tongue pressing against the underside of his shaft as she lowered her head, pushing him to the back of her throat.  He let his head fall back as she pleasured his member.  Her hands still tugging and fingering threw his golden feathers.  “H-harder, Tevy.” he whispered.  She obeyed, yanking on his feathers harder, making him moan louder for her.  His cock twitched in her mouth in reaction to the pleasure.

 

“T-Tevy…” He groaned, pulling her off his cock with a pop.  She crawled up to his lips, kissing them passionately, her hand never leaving his feathers.  Gabriel gently pushed Tevy’s folds over his hard, freckled dick, slowly penetrating her.  She moans sweetly into his lips, yanking harder on his plumage as he outstretched his wings and wrapped them both in them together.  The studio lighting reflected off of his feathers, making his freckles stand out in a different way, almost giving them a golden glow to match his eyes, which glowed in ecstasy as his head hit her cervix.  Tevy began to grind her hips and bounce slowly up and down his cock.  The both of them moaning to each other desperately.

 

“Oh, Gabriel…” She moans sweetly in his ear, wrapping her arms around him.  She rubs at the base of his wings with one hand, the other running threw his golden brown hair.  She nuzzles into his neck, the smell of sugar and musk filling her lungs as he bucks himself into her.  She can feel him losing control.

“Right there, Sugar…” Gabriel moans, holding her close as he fucks her, “Don't stop.”  She obeyed, giving extra attention to a sweet spot at the base of his wing, nipping and suckling at his neck.  Her moaning driving him to buck harder into her, his heart beginning to race

 

The Archangel held Tevy closely, flipping her on her back and showering her neck and breasts with kisses and love nips as he rammed himself into her harder now, panting and moaning gruffly into her flesh.  Her back arched with pleasure, moaning desperately and pulling at his feathers.  One wing curled so that his longest flight feathers reached her mouth and she pressed them over her lips, moaning into them and sending vibrations through his wings, causing him to shake in ecstasy.  Gabriel began to fuck her harder, leaning into her and whispering into her ear, “Cum for me, Sugar…”

 

As Gabriel trusts himself harder into her, Tevy pulls his feathers down farther, wrapping her arms around a huge bundle of them as she gets close.  As she feels herself begin to climax she lets out a scream of pleasure, burying her face in his wing.  Gabriel groans, holding his orgasm back, almost losing grip as she screams, hard vibrations pulsing throughout his wing.  A rush of warm fluid runs over his cock from inside of her as she cums and pushes harder into her, thrusting faster and harder still.

 

As his pace quickens, he starts to shake.  His eyes glowing brighter and his freckled cheeks blushing hard.  He curses something in Enochian as he thrusts hard one last time before pulling out and grunting softly as he released his seed onto Tevy’s tummy.  After a moment, he snaps his fingers, cleaning her off before picking her up and kissing her again.  Flopping onto the bed and panting.  Tevy smiles brightly and kisses his nose.  “Freckles suit you well,” She giggles, kissing both of his warm, blushing cheeks.

“Maybe I’ll have to make them a permanently visible addition to lil ol’ Bill here, huh?”  Gabe winked and chuckled, kissing her nose.  

“He’s definitely my favorite Vessel of your’s.” Tevy nuzzled herself into Gabriel.  Moments later, there was a knock at the door.  “Oh, shit!  I forgot all about the photoshoot…”  They both looked around at the set.  The bed messed up, pillows and blankets everywhere.  

Gabriel laughed, wiggling his eyebrows, “Oops!!”

 

 


End file.
